vygisstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Administrative:Tagging Stories
Adding Some Tags to a Story Page Wikia lets people build wikis just about any way they want to. I've chosen to implement a system of Category tags and page naming styles that hold VygisStories together in a specific way. The payoff is that tables of contents fall out of this system that make it possible to index the contents of the wiki from several different perspectives, and also just generally help keep it organized. The general plan for my tagging concept is on my "Organization of the Wiki" page; feel free to read it through: * Organization of the VygisStories Wiki Basically the organization of the wiki is intended to match the organization of a museum. Things, people, places, dates etc are imported into the wiki as discrete pages of their own. They are like the "things" in a museum. By making these types of pages each "Category" pages rather than regular pages, they are a special type of page that you can add tags at the bottom of your regular story pages using the "Add Category" button. All of the different Things pages, People pages, Places pages, Dates pages etc. are in turn gathered into top-level category pages which act as tables of contents for the category pages. As a result, when somebody is searching for stories about particular things, people, places, or times, if the right tags have been added then stories that are about those things will appear in those tables of contents. Once you have created a story page and published it, you can go to the bottom of the page that you jut made where there is a section for Categories and a button for Add Category. You can click the link marked "Categories" to see a list of all the categories that have been created (unfortunately this list is muddied with general categories from Wikia that have nothing to do with VygisStories). You can also click the Add Category button and start typing a category name to tag your story with. When you start typing a category Wikia will, like Google, begin trying to provide completion suggestions as you type. This can be very helpful for finding an already existing tag to add to your page. It's pretty clever; it can match what you type to any part of an existing tag. For instance if you want to add a tag for The Oldsmobile, you can start typing "Oldsmobile" and it will suggest the existing tag "Things:Oldsmobile Omega". Keep what you type as generic as possible to help the suggestion process, for instance typing "The Oldsmobile" produces no matches for some reason (probably because there is no "The" in the tag we're trying to match), but "Oldsmobile" gets you a match. You can also create new Category tags if something in your story that you want to tag doesn't already have an existing Category. However, unless you continue after that and create the Category page to match the tag that you created, it will be a dead link. And for starters, that will be okay. Your friendly neighborhood curator will be notified of non-linking tags from story pages; it will tell me that there is something that needs to be added to the museum, and I will go ahead and create the links if needed. Creating category pages is the next step up and to do that you really should be familiar with the tips and tricks in the "Master Class" guide to contributing. Category:Administrative